Ali Hillis
Alicia Deann "Ali" Hillis (born December 29, 1978) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Regular Show (2015) - Alien (ep180), Amy Blitz Powers (ep186), Bat Guy (ep180), Girl (ep177), Mary Lee (ep181), Mechanic (ep161), Mom (ep161), Morales (ep180), Rigby's Mom (ep181), Secretary (ep177), Secretary (ep186), Stuart 2.0 (ep177), TV Cook (ep161), Troupe Leader (ep175), VO (ep175), Victoria (ep173), Voice Over Lady (ep173), Zoey Salazar (ep175) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Meg Griffin (Singing Voice) 'Movies' *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Rigby's Mom, Ship Computer 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Teaching Fish 'TV Specials' *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Kid 2, Playco Tester, Samantha *Regular Show: The Dome Experiment Special (2015) - Fake Audrey, Fake Hi Five Ghost, Scientist 3 *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park V: Halloween Special (2015) - Judge, Stewardess Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Karin (ep23) *Disney Stitch! (2013) - Mitsuki, Toriko *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (????) - Pepper Potts *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2019) - Karin, Karin's Mother (ep431), Woman A (ep432) *X-Men (2011) - White Queen/'Emma Frost', Mothers (ep5) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Kid Icarus (2012) - Palutena Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII: Inside the Square (2013-2014) - Narrator Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2017) - Lightning/Claire Farron 'Video Games' *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Female Computer, Isabelle Sinclair *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Sofia Hendrik *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Paleontology Assistant *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Pepper Potts *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Liara T'Soni *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Liara T'Soni *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Liara T'Soni *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Computer, Mrs. Zurkon, Starlene *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Talwyn Apogee, Computer, Mrs. Zurkon *Resistance 3 (2011) - Glenda, Nancy, Norma *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Chicha, Rayna *Spider-Man (2018) - Committee Director, Woman *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Ariel Hanson, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Ranna Tao'ven, Shayl Tasao *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Black Cat/'Felicia Hardy', Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: The Final Season (2018-2019) - Gina, Ruby 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Infinity (2014) - Edge *Dead or Alive: Paradise (2010) - Rio *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Lightning/'Claire Farron' *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018-2019) - Lightning/'Claire Farron' *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Lightning/Claire Farron *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Emina *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Lightning/'Claire Farron' *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Lightning/'Claire Farron' *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Palutena *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Lightning/'Claire Farron' *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Karin *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Karin *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Karin *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Karin, Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Karin *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Karin *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Karin *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Mizuki McCloud *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Jessica Sherawat *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Burroughs *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Cynical *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Presa *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Audrey Gassenarl *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Newscaster, Young Akane Kurashiki *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Lightning/Claire Farron *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Mary Godwin, Shelley Godwin *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Mary Godwin, Shelley Godwin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (35) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2019. Category:American Voice Actors